The present invention relates to monitoring of electronic devices, and more particularly, to apparatus and methods for controlling a display of an uninterruptible power supply (UPS).
Visual interfaces are used in a variety of electronics applications to provide such functions as status monitoring, device configuration and/or aesthetic effects. For example, touchscreen displays and panel switches may use color coding, distinctive lighting and/or textual display to provide warnings and/or alarms to users. Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) with user-selectable color schemes have also been used to improve readability and to provide visual entertainment.
UPSs often include some type of integrated visual display, such as “front-panel” light-emitting diode (LED) indicators and/or a relatively small and inexpensive front-panel LCD, which can provide an operator with status information pertaining to the operation of the UPS. For example, text displayed on such a front-panel LCD may provide information as to whether a primary AC power supply to the unit is within certain acceptable parameters, whether the unit has switched to a backup power supply (e.g., a battery, generator and/or fuel cell), and whether a failure of the backup supply (e.g., a “low battery” condition) is imminent. Other information, such as configuration information, may also be provided via the LCD.
UPSs are often installed in environments, such as server farms or equipment rooms, where an operator's view of such status displays may be obscured by distance from the unit and/or the clutter of other equipment. The characters used in the integrated front-panel LCDs of such devices typically are too small to be read more than a few feet from the LCD. Although front-panel LED's may be used to provide warning or alarm information for a UPS, the LEDs typically used in such devices may be small and may not stand out at a distance. Accordingly, there may be a considerable delay before an operator is aware of a status change of a UPS, such as going on battery or the presence of a low battery condition. Such delay can lead to deleterious results, such as a failure to save critical data or safeguard loads connected to the UPS.
Accordingly, there is a need for techniques for clearly and quickly informing an operator of a change in the operating state of a UPS.